YuGiOh!: The Shadow Games Saga
by Teen Miles Prower
Summary: A retelling of how Yugi and friends discovered Dark Yugi... AU on the earlier chapters of the manga! Duel 13 is up! This is the end, beautiful friends... The final chapter is up...
1. Duel 1: Take a Chance!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anime rights belong to Toei Animation and TV Tokyo. Dubbing rights belong to 4Kids. So do not sue me, for I am poor. XD

Authors Notes: This story will contain the Japanese names of the characters which are as follows:

Yugi Motou - Yugi Moto 

Katsuya Jonouchi - Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Teá Gardner 

Katsuya Shizuka - Serenity Wheeler

Sugoroku Motou

This story will also be written in style of the first 9 volumes of the manga, which involved Dark (Yami) Yugi killing or confusing his opponents in "Shadow Games". These people had done Yugi and his classmates wrong, so Dark Yugi was basically getting vengeance for them. There was also an anime from Toei animation based on this, but it was never legally released in America. I've only seen clips of the anime, but I've read the first few chapters through "Shonen Jump", the American release of the popular Japanese manga anthology, "Weekly Shonen Jump". 

Another thing to note is that in this chapter, no one knows about Dark Yugi yet… This is my take on how they first learn about him! 

Now enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story!

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Duel 1: Take a Chance

"Yugi, wait up!" yelled Jonouchi, who was walking to school with his best friend. Today was the day before the last day of school, and Jonouchi was eager to get it over with. They took a small shortcut, and made it to school on time. They sat in their usual spots, and waited for the teacher. The Assistant Principal walked into the class, and told them they would have a substitute today. 

"Students, meet your substitute for today. Mr. Shonoku?"

A man with short, dark hair walked into the class. He had a stern look on his face, and wore thick glasses. His suit was nice and neat. He had a long meter stick in his hand. He glared at the class, studying each of the students. He looked at a short, wimpy looking kid with multicolored hair. Yes, he was going to have fun with this one…

"As you may know, my name is Mr. Shonoku! I demand the utmost respect for me, and I will tolerate no horseplay!" He glared at Jonouchi, who was about to toss a paper airplane at Anzu's head. He pointed his meter stick at Jonouchi.

"You! With the airplane!"

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow and stared at the teacher. "Yeah?" he mused, wondering what the teacher was going to do.

"Get over here!" Shonoku yelled.

Jonouchi got up from his seat, and gave Anzu a menacing look after she stuck her tongue out at him. "So! What's up, Shonoku!" The class laughed, as Shonoku grew red as a beet. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Shonoku screamed.

"Geez", Jonouchi laughed, "Calm down! Take a chill pill!"

"That's it! Now I'll make your punishment more severe!" Shonoku erupted, as he quickly, and without warning, cracked Jonouchi over the face with it. 

"Jonouchi!" Yugi screamed, as he watched his friend get smacked in the face again. Anzu and the rest of the class gasped. Jonouchi rubbed his face, and gave Shonoku a death glare. 

"You bastard…" he hissed with malice, "I don't care if you are a teacher, you'll pay for doing that to me!!" Jonouchi lunged at the teacher, but Shonoku stepped back and kneed Jonouchi in the face. Jonouchi then recovered, and leaped on top of him. Students began to yell, and cheer for Jonouchi. Just then, the Principal walked in. His eyes widened at the sight before him. 

"What's going on here?!" the Principal yelled. Jonouchi leaped off the teacher, and began to tell his story. 

"I--" Jonouchi started, but Shonoku interrupted him.

"I was just punishing him for attacking a student, but then he viciously attacked me!"

Jonouchi screamed out. "What?! You dick, you--!!"

The Principal interrupted him. "I've heard enough. Jonouchi, you know the rules… You're expelled."

"Expelled?!"

Yugi spoke up. "But… But…"

Yugi was stopped by the Principal. "Yugi, no buts… There is no attacking teachers…" 

As Jonouchi was taken by security, Yugi looked on in anger and despair. "Jonouchi…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Yugi and Anzu walked home. 

"It's really unfair what happened to Jou… It wasn't his fault!" Yugi declared. 

"I know… But what can we do? The Principal doesn't believe us!"

"I know…"

They decided to see how Jonouchi was doing, so they went over to his house. Shizuka answered the door. She looked like she had been crying. 

Yugi fidgeted nervously. "Um… Is Jonouchi there?"

Shizuka frowned. "No, he hasn't been here for an hour… I feel so sorry for him… He said it wasn't his fault, and I believe him!" 

Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

Anzu spoke up. "We really feel bad for him… Don't we Yugi--" Yugi wasn't there. "Yugi?…"

Shizuka frowned again. "Where'd he go?"

Anzu sweat dropped. "I don't know… But I'll find him!" Anzu began to run.

Shizuka stared at Anzu's retreating form. "Odd…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mr. Shonoku began to start up his car, when he looked in the rear view mirror. It was that Yugi kid… And he had a giant drinking cup…

Dark Yugi grinned sadistically at the ironically sadistic teacher. "You have trespassed in my friend Jonouchi's soul, Shonoku! For that. You must play a game with me!"

Shonoku sneered at Dark Yugi. "You dare show disrespect for me?! I am 'Mr. Shonoku'! Don't forget the 'Mr.'!!!"

Dark Yugi glared. "You poor excuse for a human being… You don't even deserve respect… But… If you win this game… I will acknowledge the 'respect you deserve'…"

"Fine! What is this 'game'?"

"The Block Game!"

"And how do we play this 'game'?"

"The rules are simple… I have here this cup… It has an unknown number of blocks… Blue, red, and yellow… The blue are worth five points, the yellow 10, and the red 50... We each take turns drawing blocks, and whoever has the most points when there are no more wins… Sound simple enough?"

"Feh… I'll win this game easy… Then I'll beat you so hard…"

"Stop stalling… Or are you scared?"

"Me? Scared?"

"Then lets go…"

**GAME START!**

They each took turns drawing blocks, one at a time. The tension growing each turn… And in the end, Shonoku won over Dark Yugi. He had 10 more points. Shonoku jumped in glee. 

"Yes!" Shonoku cheered, dancing. "I won, I won, I wo--" a _red _block fell out of his sleeve and fell back into the cup. "Oops…"

Dark Yugi smirked. "Well look at this… One more left!" He picked the block up. "A red block. 50 points for me. Looks like _I_ win…"

"No…"

"Mind crush! Truthful Plead!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

And Shonoku's screams echoed through the night...

**GAME OVER!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day, Jonouchi was oddly back in school. The regular teacher was back, and the day was normal… Well, as normal as it can get…

After school, Yugi and Jonouchi were waiting for Anzu. When Yugi asked about how Jonouchi got back in school, he told him that Mr. Shonoku had a strange change of heart… He then began to laugh. "Bwahahahahaha!!! Awwww man… You shoulda seen it Yugi, Shonoku told the whole truth and I was excepted back into school cuz it was 'self-defense'… Although I wish I could have been out longer…"

Yugi pondered to himself a bit. "Hmmm… I wonder what made him change?" 

"Yugi! There you are! Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Anzu yelled over to him, running over to Yugi.

Jonouchi grinned. "He probably wanted to get away from you!" He then began laughing again. **_THWACK! THWACK!_** "Ow! What'd ya do that for?!"

Anzu put her tap shoes away. "Aw, nothing…" She then turned back to Yugi. 

Yugi giggled, then spoke. "Well, I don't know… But I woke up in an alley…"  


Jonouchi and Anzu's eyes widened. Jonouchi then glared. "Did you get jumped?! Who was it?!"

"Um, I didn't get jumped…"

"Oh, okay!"

Anzu sighed, and looked at her watch. "Oh! I've got to get to Dancing Class! Seeya guys!"

Yugi and Jonouchi waved goodbye. "Seeya Anzu!"

Anzu ran off in the other direction. Jonouchi looked to Yugi. "Well, I gotta get home! Seeya Yugi!"

Yugi gave Jou a thumbs up. "Seeya Jonouchi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Yugi arrives at Suguroku, his grandfather's shop, he finds a strange invitation… With no address…

**__**

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~

And that's it for now! ^_^ Seeya later!


	2. Duel 2: Quarters

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter.

A/N: None today! Except, this game is based on a real game at my school.

Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Duel 2: Quarters

It was vacation. The guys were hanging out at an arcade, where Jonouchi was playing a dangerous new game: Quarters. The object is to keep a coin (American quarters work best) spinning, and the one to make it fall/stop spinning, gets flicked HARD in the knuckles by the opponent. It's a very bloody game, but Jonouchi was a pro at it… At least, that's what he thought… 

Anzu and Yugi flinched as Jonouchi gave another kid bloody knuckles. Honda simply smirked. 

"This is a disgusting game!" Anzu whined. 

"I think I'm gonna puke…" Yugi winced.

"Wimps… This is nothing! Jou once played a kid using a half dollar!" Honda boasted.

"Uhhhh… What's a half dollar? And where do we get all these American quarters, anyway?…"

"Aaaand I'll be taking that 100 yen!!" Jonouchi smirked, taking the bill. "There's no one who can beat me!" 

"Oh really?" said a voice. "Try me…"

"Uh oh…" Honda panicked. "It's Konoji, the Quarters Champ!" 

Konoji walked over to the Air Hockey table, where "Official" Quarters games were held, and brought out a giant coin. "Wanna play me?"

"Whoa!" Jonouchi's eyes went wide. "Where'd you get that old American dollar coin?!"

"My gramps owns a coin shop with every coin in the world…" Konoji smirked. "So, wanna play? Winner gets 2000 yen…" 

"Of course! I never back down from a challenge!"

"Jonouchi! It's too dangerous!" Yugi warned.

"Yeah, don't do this! It's just a game!" Anzu yelled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine! Right, Jou?" Honda said, as he nudged Jonouchi.

"Yeah, piece of cake!" Jonouchi smiled. "Let's go, Konoji!"

"Let's…" Konoji smirked evilly, as he spun the huge coin. 

The game went on for a few minutes, but Jonouchi messed up, and the coin flopped into stillness. The crowd that had gathered around gasped. 

"Heh… Looks like I win…" Konoji said, as he readied the coin. 

"I guess you do…" Jonouchi said, laying his fists on the table. 

Now getting hit with a quarter by a decent fighter like Jonouchi, you're gonna get cut up pretty bad… But a huge, muscular guy like Konoji, using an old, humongous dollar coin with the intent of injuring someone, well…

The coin flew at Jonouchi's knuckles, hitting them harshly. 

"Ow! Hey, ease up a bit!" Jonouchi yelled, his hand bleeding. 

"Heh… Sorry…" Konoji teased.

The game went on, until Konoji flung it at full strength, cracking the bone in Jonouchi's index finger. Jonouchi cried out. 

"AAAAAAAAAGGGH!!! Hell, that hurts!!!"

"Jonouchi!!" Yugi cried out for his friend. 

"What'd you do that for?!" Anzu screamed.

"You bastard!!" Honda yelled.

"Hey, it's just a game…" Konoji hissed venomously as he walked out of the arcade. 

Yugi glared at Konoji's retreating form. "H--he did that on purpose…" he whispered angrily, as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Konoji rode up to his favorite hangout, a sleazy, illegal bar that allowed teens 15 and up in. He went to sit in his "booth", when he saw that "wimpy Yugi kid midget thing" as he called him, sitting in the booth. But there seemed to be something different about Yugi now…

"What the hell are you doing in my seat?!" Konoji said. 

"Let's play a game, Konoji! How about a variation of Quarters?" Dark Yugi sneered. 

"Interesting… How do we play?" Konoji pondered as he sat on the other side. 

"I have here a bag of American quarters from your Grandfather's shop! We will each take turns flicking a quarter near on the edge of the table. The first one to make a quarter fall off loses! And they shall fall for an eternity in the Shadow Realm!" 

"Peh! Fine! I'm game!"

**_GAME START! _**

The game raged for an hour. The table was covered in quarters. Konoji flicked a quarter a little too hard. It hit another quarter, making it teeter on the edge. Both him and Dark Yugi stared intently at the coin. It then stopped.

"YES!!! WHEW!" Konoji jumped, bumping the table and making the quarter drop. 

"Heh, heh, heh… You lose!"

"NO!!!"

"MIND CRUSH!!!"

"AGH!!!" Konoji hit the ground, hallucinating that he was falling… Falling forever into the darkness… "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!! I'M FALLING!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEeeeee…" His screams echoed through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The very next day…

Jonouchi, with his finger wrapped up, was being ridiculed by Anzu on their way to Yugi's house. 

"Now will you listen to me and Yugi?" Anzu taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Jonouchi muttered. 

When they reached his house, Yugi was reading a letter. 

"Hey Yug, what's that?" Jonouchi asked. 

"Oh! Hey guys!" Yugi happily exclaimed. "I got this letter a few days ago… I still can't figure out what it means…"

"Let me see it, Yugi…" Anzu said, as Yugi handed her the letter. She and Jonouchi read it and frowned. It said: 

_When a man takes something form another, but it was taken from them in the first place, is it considered stealing? I'm returning for what is rightfully mine, Pharaoh…Beware…_

****

To Be Continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, that's it for now! Sorry it took so long to get this up! Until next time, keeping gaming on!…. Boy, that was corny…


	3. Duel 3: Return of the Cards With Teeth

Disclaimer: Read Duel 1

Authors Notes: Well first off, for anyone that's wondering how much 2000 yen is, it's about $17 in American money. Second, anyone that thinks this story is gonna focus on Duel Monsters from now on is WRONG!!! I like the card game, and play it. (Even though I almost never win… XD) It's just that I don't feel like typing up strategies for the card game all the time… Hey, maybe that's why hardly any stories focus on the card game! They're just as lazy as me! 

This version of the game, Wizards and Magic, is a little different than Duel Monsters. First of all, you can only have 40 cards in a deck. Next, there are only 2000 life points, like in the earlier chapters/episodes of Duelist Kingdom. There are also no attributes like DARK or LIGHT or FIRE. 

I will also use American names for the cards, as I do not know all the Japanese names, and the manga translation uses the American names. 

Anyway, that's all for now, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga 

Duel 3: Return of the Cards with Teeth

"… What do you think it means?…" Anzu asked, after reading the letter.

"I don't know, but If anyone threatens Yugi, they mess with me!" Jonouchi said while cracking his knuckles.

"I also got this weird invitation yesterday… I haven't read it yet…" Yugi said, showing them the letter. 

Jonouchi read the invitation. "Hmmm… 'Think your game? Come to the 1st Annual Wizards and Magic Tournament on Saturday at the Kame Game Shop--'"

"Yugi, it was just an invitation to the tournament at your grandpa's shop!" Anzu interrupted.

"Oh…" Yugi blushed. "I was just worried by that strange letter"

Jonouchi continued. "Before I was rudely interrupted… 'The tournament is on Saturday, August 12 at 10:00 A.M. All duelists can attend, but you were lucky enough to get an invite! Be there or be square!' … 'Be there or be square'? Who the heck uses that corny line anymore?" 

Yugi giggled. "Maybe we should go?"

"Yeah, I'm game!"

"Remember what happened last time you said that?" Anzu teased. 

"Hey! It's a card game! What are they gonna do, give me a paper cut?!"

"Hey! Let's go to into my Grandpa's shop to get some new cards!" Yugi suggested. 

Jonouchi gave Yugi a thumbs up. "Okay!"

"Seeya Anzu!" Yugi waved.

"Bye Yugi! Bye Jou!" Anzu walked off to dancing class.

Jonouchi and Yugi ran into the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They bought several packs after converting all the quarters Yugi found into yen. And were they ever in luck! Yugi got several good cards. And Jonouchi got…

"A Red Eyes Black Dragon! Awesome!"

"That's cool, Jonouchi!"

"I can't wait to try this baby out!"

The two friends played a little game…

"Yugi! I attack with my Giant Soldier of Stone! (1300/2000)" Jonouchi yelled out.

"Waboku" Yugi said simply. "Now I activate Ookazi to take away 800 Life Points. Then I summon my Baby Dragon. (1200/700)"

"Gah? That won't beat me…"

"But I also have a Time Wizard and Polymerization in my hand, so I attempt a fusion… to create Thousand Dragon! (2400/2000) Boy these new fusion cards are nifty…"

"Gaaah…"

"Now I attack your Giant Soldier of Stone to do 1100 damage and win the game!"

"Nooo! I lost again…"

"Don't worry! You'll get better!"

"Thanks, Yug…"

"Your welcome…"

~~~~~~~~

The next day, at the tournament, people were all gathering to duel. Yugi and Jonouchi made it to the semi-finals, where they met up with… 

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled out. "Hi!"

"Hmm? It's Yugi… And that fool Jonouchi…" Seto Kaiba said as he looked at the two. "I can see how Yugi got to the semi-finals, but how did that bumbling airhead get here?"

"Yo! Kaiba!" Jonouchi called over to the Wizards and Magic Champ. "Whatcha doin at a small tourney like this?" 

Kaiba glared. "Hmph. Not that it's any of your business, but I'm one of the judges this year…" 

"Oh, okay!" 

Kaiba muttered to himself. "_Idiot_…"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing… _Imbecile_…"

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The tournament ended with Jonouchi losing in the semi-finals, and Yugi winning the whole tournament. He said it was the luck of the Millennium Puzzle. If only he knew… 

"Hey! Kaiba! Let's duel! Loser surrenders his rarest card!"

"Not that I think that any of your cards are worth having, but fine! I accept your duel!" Kaiba sneered. "Then I can show all these people what a pathetic duelist you are!"

Yugi ran up to Jonouchi. "Jonouchi! Don't do this! Your not ready!"

"No sweat, Yug! I won't lose!" Jonouchi smirked. "Not with my secret weapon!" 

"…"

The duel started out with Jonouchi summoning a Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Then Kaiba brought out a Fissure, destroying the Summoned Skull. Then he attacked with Shadow Ghoul. 

Jonouchi: 400

Kaiba: 2000

"Good move… But…" Jonouchi drew a card. "Yes! I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"So…" Kaiba smirked. "You do have a card worth having… But it will be in vain… Trap Hole"

"No!" 

"Heh… Now, I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yugi gasped. "You have a Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"

Kaiba smirked. "Yep. It turns out there are _four_ Blue Eyes! And I have 2 of them! Now: Attack, Blue Eyes!!!"

Jonouchi: 0

Kaiba: 2000

"No!" screamed Jonouchi.

"Yes! Now give me your Red Eyes!" Kaiba proclaimed.

"Fine… Here…" Jonouchi handed Kaiba his card sadly.

"Now, as to make an example of you… I will rip up your Red Eyes Black Dragon in front of all these people!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" 

"Kaiba! Don't do it!" Yugi yelled as his puzzle glowed. 

Dark Yugi glared at Kaiba. "Kaiba! Jonouchi put his heart into that card! I will not allow you to rip it up!"

Kaiba smiled viciously. _Yes, this could work_ he thought to himself. _I could embarrass Yugi **and** Jonouchi in one day! This is perfect…_ "Yugi! Let's make a deal…"

Dark Yugi smirked. "A deal?"

"Yes. Let's duel! If you win, I give the dog -- er, Jonouchi, his card back."

"And If I lose?"

"You bow on your knees, proclaiming me as the best duelist! And you will be my slave for a week!"

"… Alright. I except your challenge!"

"Good…" Kaiba smirked. 

"But only if we duel in a private room. If you win, we leave the room so I can 'grovel'…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_GAME START!_**

The duel began. Kaiba went first. 

"I summon the Lord of Dragon!" Kaiba said, putting the card on the table. "I also activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring out 2 Blue Eyes from my hand! Lord of Dragons protects them! I now end my turn."

"Fine then… I set a monster on the field… "

"See, Yugi? There's nothing you can do!" Kaiba laughed to himself.

"But I also set a trap/magic card… Done…"

"Fine… I attack your face down monster!"

"Nope! Dragon Capture Jar!"

"What?! Noo!"

"Then, I flip over my face-down card… Time Wizard! Time Roulette!" Dark Yugi yelled as he flipped a coin. "Heads!"

"Hmph… I hope it is tails…"

"Heads. Your monsters are destroyed."

"Grrr…"

"I end my turn…"

Kaiba drew a card. He smiled to himself. "I set a magic/trap card on the field… You may go…"

"I summon the Feral Imp"

"I activate my trap card: Just Desserts. It does 500 direct damage for every monster my opponent has on the field. You have 2 monsters. Do the math."

Kaiba: 2000

Yugi: 1000

"Very well…" Dark Yugi said as he drew a card. "Perfect… I set a monster face-down on the field! Then I set a magic/trap card… Your move, Kaiba!"

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba said as he brought the card out of his grave yard. 

"But you forgot my Dragon Capture Jar!" 

"That's where you are wrong! I also activate Remove Trap!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now I activate Ookazi! Attack, my dragon!"

Kaiba: 2000

Yugi: 200

"Heh… Man-Eater Bug…"

"No!"

"Yes! Now your Blue Eyes is destroyed!" 

"Grrr… Go…"

"And now, I summon my Dark Magician!"

"Damnit! No!"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

"Nooo!!!"

Yugi: 200

Kaiba: 0

**_GAME OVER!_**

"Argh… I can't believe I lost to you again…" Kaiba said as he slumped into his seat. 

"Now, give me back my friend's Red Eyes Black Dragon…" Dark Yugi said.

"Fine…" Kaiba brought the card out… And ripped it in two. "Ha! No more Red Eyes!!!"

"That wasn't part of our deal…"

"Who cares, that loser Jonouchi doesn't deserve such a nice card…"

"You destroyed my friend's heart…" Dark Yugi hissed. "That is unacceptable…"

"What are you going to do?" Kaiba teased. 

Dark Yugi picked up one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes. 

"Don't you dare rip that up…" warned Kaiba.

"No… What I plan to do is much worse…" Dark Yugi put the card on the floor. It started spewing smoke, as a giant dragon came up from the card. 

"The card came to life?!" Kaiba screamed.

"Yes!" Dark Yugi put the ripped Red Eyes on the ground. It also came to life. "You slaughtered the Blue Eye's' brother. Now they are both here for revenge…" The two dragons attacked Kaiba. 

"Nnnoooo!!! Stay away!!!" Kaiba screamed as the dragon's attacks headed for him. Then. As if they weren't there in the first place, the dragons and their attacks disappeared. "Wha??" He looked around for Yugi, but he was also gone… Instead, there was a note that said: _Give back my friends heart…_

~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Yugi walked out of the room, then switched with Yugi. Jonouchi ran up to a confused Yugi. "So, did you beat him?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, confused at what was going on. "Beat who?"

"Kaiba!"

"What?" 

"Never mind", Jonouchi sighed. "So did you get my card back?"

"Ummm…" 

"What is it, Yugi?"

"I saw it on the table, but--" began Yugi, as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a ripped Red Eyes. "It was ripped… I'm sorry…" Yugi looked like he was going to cry. 

"Yugi… It wasn't your fault… It was that jerk, Kaiba…" Jonouchi said, comforting his friend. "C'mon, I'll get us some burgers…"

~~~~~~~~~~ 

That very next morning, Jonouchi found an envelope in the mail addressed to him. He opened it and found in it a shiny new, holographic Red Eyes Black Dragon: 1st Edition. "Wow, this is great! I wonder where it came from?!" He looked at a note that was also in the envelope. He raised an eyebrow, then rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was seeing things. He shrugged it off and ran back into the house to tell Yugi. 

_Dog, here is your darn "heart" back…Holographic, 1st Edition. You had better like this, because I will NEVER repeat, NEVER do this again. _

-Kaiba

P.S. You tell anyone about this, I will personally pluck off your eyebrows one by one.

****

To be Continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whew! Longest non MST chapter yet! That's all for now! Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Seeya! 


	4. Duel 4: Over the Bridge

Disclaimer: Read Duel 1

A/N: I want to thank you all for the reviews! It makes me happy to know that people are taking the time to review my story! I promise to all my fellow authors who review this story that I will eventually take the time to read and review one of your stories here! Even if it takes a year, I will do it! 

All the Anzu/Teá haters, stay away from this chapter! =P Just kidding. You can still read it, but this chapter focuses on her… =D I like the character, so nyeh!

And some one finds out about Yugi's "dark" secret… Who is it? Read to find out!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Duel 4: Over the Bridge

It had a week since the Wizards and Magic Tournament, and Yugi was the talk of the town. He still was too worried about that strange letter, though… But he decided not to worry about it. He had other things to worry about… Lately, Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba, was following him. 

"Just you wait, Yugi! I'll get you for beating my brother!"

"Mokuba, I did it to help Jonouchi!" Yugi protested. "I don't even remember beating him!"

"Don't lie, Yugi! My brother told me how you beat him in Wizards and Magic!"

Yugi sighed. "Look… I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this, Mokuba. I promised my friends I'd meet them at Burger World…" 

"Fine! But I'll get you someday!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi finally made it to Burger World, where his friends were waiting for him. Jonouchi stood up and waved to his friend. "Yo Yugi! Over here!"

Yugi looked over to where Jonouchi and Anzu were sitting. But Honda was nowhere in site. 

Yugi looked puzzled. "Hey guys! Where's Honda?"

Jonouchi smirked. "That bum?" He said playfully. "He's trying to ask Miho out again!"

"Poor Honda…" Anzu said sympathetically. "He's completely obsessed…"

Yugi sighed, then looked around. "Hey guys! There's Bakura from school!"

Sure enough, Ryou Bakura was sitting at a booth, alone. He was wearing a strange charm similar to Yugi's… 

"Hey, it is!" yelled Anzu. "Hey Bakura! Come sit with us!"

Bakura looked over to the others. He shook his head. "No, I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense!" Jonouchi disagreed. "Come over here! We won't bite!"

"Not all of us, but Jonouchi probably will…" Anzu giggled. 

"Shut up…"

"Make me."

"Why I oughta…"

"Hey guys…" Honda said sadly, while trudging into the Fast Food Restaurant. "Sorry I'm late…"

Jonouchi frowned. "Hey Honda. What's wrong? Ribbon turn you down again?"

"Yeah…"

"Awww…" Anzu said, as she patted Honda on the back. "Don't worry. You'll find someone…"

Meanwhile, Yugi was begging for Bakura to sit with them. "Please?"

Bakura sighed, then smiled. "Okay. If you insist!"

They all talked and ate burgers and had a good time. Then, when they were done, they went their separate ways. 

"Hey Yugi. Want me to walk home with you?" asked Anzu.

"Um, okay!", answered Yugi. 

"Let's go then!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi and Anzu walked near an alley, where Anzu was suddenly gagged and dragged into the alley. Yugi turned around to talk to her, but saw that she was gone. "Anzu?" Yugi called. He decided to look in the alley. What he saw angered him greatly. A man was trying to rip off her clothes, but she bit his hand. He then slapped her. 

"Anzu!" Yugi yelled out. "Let Anzu go, darn it!"

The man looked over to Yugi. "I think you'd better stay out of this kid! Maybe I'll let you have a piece of her when I'm finished!"

"I'd never take advantage of Anzu like that!"

"Yugi…" Anzu whispered.

"Fine then…" the man took out a gun, then shot at Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle flashed, and Dark Yugi stood in Yugi's place, unharmed. 

"What the hell?!" yelled the man. 

Dark Yugi glared. "People like you disgust me…"

"And what are you going to do about it?" sneered the man. 

"Let's play a game…" Dark Yugi suggested. "You win, you get to kill me and you get Anzu. I win, you leave us alone…"

"Y-Yugi?!" Anzu screamed in shock. "You're the one who saved me when that escaped convict took me hostage at Burger World?! The one who said 'Let's play a game?'"

Dark Yugi's eyes widened. _Damnit, I've been discovered! _

"Hmmmm…" the man thought. "Okay, I'll play this game…"

Dark Yugi regained his composure. "Let me explain the rules!" he said as he picked up a piece of paper and folded it. He then got 2 card board boxes of the same size, and got out an old paper cup. He took some coins out of his pocket. "We each takes turns putting coins in this cup. The cup will be on this paper, which will be hanging from these boxes! Who ever makes the paper bend and the cup and coins fall loses! Sound simple enough?" 

Anzu watched excitedly. _I actually get to witness this!_

The man agreed. The game began. Dark Yugi lightly plopped the coins into the cup, while the man dropped them in. Unfortunately, that was his plan. When Dark Yugi dropped a coin in, the cup was weak from the man's harsh dropping. It fell to the ground in a clatter of coins. All was silent. Dark Yugi was in shock. "I… lost?"

"Yep. Now prepare for cold iron…"

Anzu jumped up. "No!"

"What?"

Anzu thought to her self. _Please let this work…_"Let's play a game…"

"Oh please… I'll beat you too…"

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?"

"The rules are simple. We may use any one part of our bodies…"

"Fine then… I choose my hand…"

"Then I choose my foot!"

"Think you can kick the gun out of my hand?"

"No, but I can do this!" Anzu said, kicking him square in the balls.

"Argh!" the man said, doubling over.

"C'mon, Yugi!" Anzu said, grabbing Dark Yugi's hand and running off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The man was now being arrested. Dark Yugi turned to Anzu. 

"Um… Thank you… Not the most traditional game, but…"

"… Who are you?" Anzu demanded.

"What?"

"I know you're not Yugi. Yugi is nothing like you."

"Well in a way, I am Yugi. But in a way, I am not…"

"What do you mean? Answer me!"

"You are not going to leave me alone until I tell you, aren't you?"

Anzu nodded. "Please. Tell me."

"I'm not sure who I am. I have no memories of my past."

"That's so sad…"

Dark Yugi nodded. "But I know one thing. Yugi set me free from the Millennium Puzzle, and I have sworn to protect him, his friends, and relatives. In a way. They have also become like MY friends, and MY relatives too. I am the dark side of Yugi…"

"I see…"

"Please don't tell anyone…"

"Not even Yugi?"

"Especially Yugi. He mustn't know yet."

"I promise…"

"Thank you…"

"Y'know, it's kind of funny…"

"What?"

"For a while, I was in love with you… Now it just seems weird…"

Dark Yugi smirked. "I guess it is kind of funny…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Jonouchi was missing.

"Jonouchi?!" Yugi called. 

"Jonouchi, where are you?!" Anzu screamed. 

Honda ran up to them. "Yugi! Anzu! Look what I found!" He showed them a note. 

_I have finally come back to take what is mine, Pharaoh…If you want to save your friend, then get ready for one hell of a game!_

"What does it mean?!"

Anzu thought it might have something to do with Dark Yugi, but she remembered her promise… _Please don't tell anyone…_She thought to herself. _But what do I do?!_

Suddenly, she heard Dark Yugi's voice. _Anzu. Don't worry! I have a plan…I just hope it works… _

****

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Annnnnnnnnd that's it for now! The plot is underway! Who is responsible for all this? Tune in next time! And for the people that wanted a Shadow Game-centric chapter, I apologize to. I wanted a chapter to introduce characters important to later chapters, and put in some character development. Next chapter is the last game for now, but it's between Dark Yugi and-- *transmission interrupted* -- so don't miss it! Seeya next time!


	5. Duel 5: Friends, Partners, and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Read Duel 1

A/N: To the people who are confused, yes, this is an alternate universe. It branches off from the first meeting with Kaiba. That, and I plan for this to be a 13 chapter series, with a 3-part final battle with the main villain. And that's all I have to say for now. Thanks again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Duel 5: Friends and Partners and a Game of Betrayal

Yugi, Anzu, and Honda looked at the note in shock. "J-Jonouchi…" Yugi stuttered. 

"I--I can't believe he's gone…" Anzu whispered. 

"Yeah… This is like, too weird!" Honda finally said. 

Yugi glared. "I _will_ find out who did this!" he yelled as he began shaking. 

"Yugi…" Anzu sighed. 

"Yo man, you okay?"

Yugi stopped shaking, and calmed down. "Yeah… It's just, next to Anzu, Jonouchi is my best friend…"

Anzu sighed again. "Yeah, we weren't really close, but he was a good friend…"

"Jou was my best buddy…" Honda sighed. 

Just then, Mokuba ran up and attacked Yugi. Yugi screamed. "Gah!"

Mokuba glared down at Yugi. "What did you do to him, Yugi?!"

"What are you talking about, Mokuba?"

"Where is Seto! What did you do to him?!" 

"I don't know where he is!"

"Then who gave me this note?!" Mokuba held up a note. 

Yugi began reading it. "What the?! 'Phase One of my plan is underway, Pharaoh…' I think this is the same guy who sent those other two notes!"

"What?…"

"I've been getting strange notes from someone who writes like this! This must be the same person! And Jonouchi is missing too!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Why damn it, why?!!?!" Honda screamed. 

Yugi raised his eyebrow. "What is it now, Honda?!"

"They… got Ribbon…"

"Guys, something is definitely going down…" Anzu realized.

"Yeah", Yugi agreed. "But who is behind it?"

Another note appears. This one is in a red envelope, with the same symbol that's on the Millennium Puzzle and Bakura's item. Yugi stares at it, then opens it and reads the note inside.

_Pharaoh, the time has come. Want you and your friends loved ones back? Then let's play a game… A Shadow Game to decide your fate! Meet me at the alley behind Burger World, 3 days from now, at 8:00 P.M. You had better be there…I'd hate to see what would happen to your friends if you don't!_

Signed, the Tomb Raider

"The Tomb Raider?…" Yugi repeats. 

"What do you think it means?" Honda asks. 

Anzu remains silent.

Meanwhile, Dark Yugi, ponders what this all means. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"… Yugi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Anzu assured Yugi while in his room.

"I know… But they're our friends!" Yugi said.

"I know… That's why I'm coming with you!"

Honda appears in the doorway. "Me too…" 

"And me!" Mokuba said, popping his head in the doorway. "Especially if it involves my brother!"

Yugi smiles. "Thanks, you guys…"

Mokuba frowns and crosses his arms. "Hmph! I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Seto!"

Yugi shakes his head. "So we have 3 days. We'll meet at Burger World at 7, then…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later, the day arrived. They all met at Burger World, on schedule. They ate, but did not laugh. Did not have fun. When the time arrived, they all walked through the abnormally large alley. Then, without warning, the lights came on. Sensing danger, Dark Yugi switched places with Yugi. 

"So Pharaoh, you made it…" said a voice.

"Why do you call me Pharaoh?!" Dark Yugi demanded.

"… Don't tell me the Great Pharaoh has lost his memories!"

"Stop this nonsense! Show yourself, you coward!"

"As you wish…" A form stepped out of the remaining shadows. He had long, spiky, slightly upward hair… And it was silver… 

"Bakura?!" Anzu and Honda both yelled out.

"So, ready to play the game?" Bakura asked, as he stood in front of something covered with a sheet.

"I am…"

"Good…" Bakura tore the sheet off, revealing Jonouchi, Miho, and Seto standing there, lifeless, holding cards with their picture on them.

"What is this, Bakura?!" 

"Let me explain the rules of this game…" Bakura said maliciously. "See the cards they are holding? Those contain their souls! All you have to do is choose a person, take their 'Soul Card', and rip it up! Then their soul will be destroyed! Then, the two remaining people will be let go! I call this game… The Game of Eternal Betrayal!! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Bakura laughed evilly. 

"You are sick, Bakura!" Dark Yugi screamed. "I refuse to do this!"

"Oh, but did I forget to mention something? Oh yes! Choose no one, and they all die!!"

Dark Yugi choked. "… Fine…"

Mokuba, Honda, and Anzu gasped. 

Dark Yugi thought to himself. _Who should I choose? I can't choose Jonouchi, he's Yugi's friend…And if I choose Miho, Honda will be heart broken…_Dark Yugi looked at Seto Kaiba and smirked. _Yes, Kaiba! Perfect! No one cares about him…And I should have taken care of him a long time ago! -- _Dark Yugi heard sniffling. He looked to Mokuba. 

"S-Seto… Please don't leave me…" Mokuba cried. 

Dark Yugi's eyes widened. He then looked inside Mokuba's mind. He saw things he thought a child should never go through. He sighed. _I can't choose Kaiba! He's all Mokuba has left… But what should I do?! _

Bakura smirked. "Can't make a decision? Fine then! I'll make you a deal… Give me your Millennium Puzzle, and I will let them go!"

"… Do you promise?"

"Dark Yugi…" Anzu screamed. 

"Dark Yugi?" Honda puzzled. 

"Oops…"

"It doesn't matter now any way, Anzu…" Dark Yugi sighed. "Can you wait a second, Bakura?"

"Fine then…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Yugi sighed and retreated to Yugi's Heart Room, and unlocked the "mind lock" he had on Yugi so Yugi wouldn't know about his Dark side. Yugi awoke to a room full of toys and wondered where he was. He looked up to see someone who looked like him, but taller with a more serious look to his face. "Am I dreaming?"

Dark Yugi stared. "I can assure you, this is not a dream…"

"Then who are you? You look like me…"

"Do you remember being in a place and not remembering how you got there?"

"Yes…"

"That was because of me… I am your dark side."

"What?"

"I have been punishing the people that did you and your friends wrong in a series of Shadow Games."

"So that was you?"

"Yes…"

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because… I have to leave you temporarily…"

"What? Why? If what you say is true, then who will protect me and my friends from whoever is doing all this?!"

"I have no choice… And I believe that you can overcome this and retrieve the Millennium Puzzle and save our friends from Bakura."

"Bakura?! From school?! It can't be!"

"I believe that the item around his neck is another Millennium Item. And he too, has a spirit possessing him. An evil one."

"So what do I do?! I can't do this alone!!"

"You won't be alone… You still have Anzu, Honda, and Bakura on your side. Believe in your heart, Yugi. You can do this!"

"… I hope you're right…"

"Goodbye for now… Partner…" And with that, Dark Yugi disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yugi looked around. He looked at Dark Bakura. "Give me back my friends!"

Dark Bakura glared. "Give me the puzzle!"

Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck, and tossed it to Dark Bakura. Dark Bakura then dumped the cases holding Jonouchi, Miho, and Seto on the ground and disappeared. The others rushed to retrieve their friends, but…

"They're dummies!" Honda yelled, as the Miho dummies head fell off. "Literally!"

"Darn that Bakura!" Yugi screamed. "He used our friends to get the puzzle!"

"Now what do we do?…" Anzu asked.

"I… don't know…"

"Seto…" Mokuba says sadly.

Then suddenly, a man in a turban appears. He has an Ankh tied to a string around his neck, and a scale in his hand.

Yugi shivers. "Who are you?"

The man stares at Yugi, and the others. "My name…", he replies, "Is Shadi"

**_To Be Continued…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And Shadi is in da' house! My fingers are tired… XD Anyway, Dark Yugi is gone for now, and the villain is… Dark Bakura, of course! From now on, Bakura = Ryou Bakura, and Dark Bakura is well, Dark Bakura… And this is me, signing off for now… 


	6. Duel 6: Brothers

Disclaimer: Read Duel 1

A/N: And the Bakura Game Story Arc is underway! Members of Yugi's "rescue party" will have to overcome their fears to escape the room they are in, and save their friends in Bakura's Pyramid! A new adventure begins! Oh, and yeah, Phantom1, this is an AU story… I haven't seen the earlier anime… Anyway… On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Bakura Game 1: Brothers

Shadi stood there, as the others wondered how he got there. Shadi spoke up. "I have come here to investigate a disturbance involving the Millennium Items."

"Um, well…", Yugi finally said, "The Millennium Puzzle has been stolen…"

"What? A Millennium Item has been stolen?!"

"Yeah… By a guy named Bakura… He was wearing a circle thingy with a pyramid in it…"

"The Millennium Ring! I must go retrieve it!"

"Wait!" Anzu yelled. "Our friends are there, too!"

Mokuba spoke up. "And my big brother!"

Honda stepped up to Shadi. "And my girlfri--er, friend…"

Shadi just stared. "… I'm afraid I can't do that… If I find your friends, I will bring them back here and--"

Yugi glared and walked up to Shadi. "Hey, you! Those are our friends! We need to be there for them!" 

"…"

"Gulp…"

"… Fine, then… But do not stand in my way…"

"Thank you sir…" Yugi bowed.

"But do not get in my way…" Shadi then transported them to Egypt.

~~~~~~~~~

"Woooooow…" exclaimed the group, sans Shadi.

"Now follow me…" Shadi drones.

Suddenly, the sand began to sink, sending them all falling. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!", screamed the group, sans Shadi. 

"…" Shadi was unfazed.

They then landed in a hallway with tons of doors. 

Shadi looked around. "This is strange…"

Dark Bakura's voice was heard echoing through the hallway. "I guess you are wondering why you are in this hallway! But before I answer that…" A trap hole appears, sending Shadi down. He reappears as a card. 

"Mr. Shadi!!" Yugi screams. 

"What did you do to him, you twisted freak?!" Honda screamed.

"Relax… He's still alive… That card represents his soul!" Bakura's voice screeched. "Now, the rules of my game are simple… Your friends are in some of these rooms. You must find the right room, and face your greatest fear or flaw. Then, with all of your comrades recovered, come meet me in the final room for one last game…"

"Grrr…" Yugi glared. 

"I'll go first, to find Seto…" Mokuba said. "When I find him, I'll come back here…"

"Okay, if you say so Mokuba…" Anzu said. 

"Great. Seeya…" With that, Mokuba opened the nearest door. Behind it was an angry Summoned Skull. "Uh, wrong room…" Mokuba slammed the door shut. The next door has a Time Wizard. It's clock spins and lands on a skull, blowing up in Mokuba's face. "Ouch…" Next, the ORIGINAL, UNCUT Red Archery Girl… "Wow…" He closes the door. And then, he walks into a room with no floor. He falls and lands outside the room. "…"

A few doors later, he found a room with 2 Blue Eyes in it. He knew he had found it. "Seto? You in here?" He found his older brother laying there, lifeless. "Seto!" He ran to the older Kaiba. "Seto… Don't leave me… You're the only family I have left… Don't let them take me away!…………… Seto… I know you might find me annoying, so if you'd just come back, I'd stop being annoying… I'll beat Yugi for you! I'll make people see that you are really a nice person!!"

"Stop beating yourself up… That's not the Mokuba I know…"

"Seto!" Mokuba hugged his brother. 

"… Okay, that's enough… Now do you know how we get out of here?"

"Uhhhh… No…"

"… Crap…"

"Um, let's see…"

The two Blue Eyes walk away, revealing a doorway.

Kaiba smirks. "Now that's what I call service."

The two brothers walk through the doorway to freedom… Sort of…

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Where could Mokuba be?" Anzu asked. 

"Hey! Guys!" Mokuba walked around a corner, with Seto close behind. 

"Hmph. So you are here, Yugi…" Seto hissed. 

Yugi flinched. "Hi, Kaiba…" 

"Well, we'll never get out of here just standing here! Let's go!" Honda said as he ran down the hallway, tripping. 

"… Buffoon… What is his problem?" Kaiba asked. 

"Sigh… He's in love…" Anzu answered. 

"Hmph… Love is for the weak… He'd better start thinking with his mind, and not with his dick." Kaiba then walked down the hallway. "Well shall we go? Or do I have to do all the work?" He continued down the hallway. 

Anzu made a disgusted face. "Who died and made you king?!"

Kaiba turned toward her and gave her a cold glare. Anzu just sighed. "Your macho act doesn't scare me…"

Kaiba just snorted and went on his way. "Come, Mokuba… Let's leave these fools to their own squabbling…"

"Coming, Seto!" Mokuba said as he followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile, back in Domino City… 

A newscaster sits at his desk and speaks. "And now, for local news… The police are investigating the disappearances of Ryou Bakura, Katsuya Jonouchi, Miho Nosaka, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and Yugi Motou. They disappeared without a trace, as if they weren't there, witnesses say. The police will continue to investigate this odd occurrence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Bakura sneered. "Look at them! They can't even get along! Heh… But ugh! I wouldn't have let Mokuba get off so easily with getting his brother back, but I couldn't stand that whining!" He spun in a swivel chair. "But it is sooo fun watching them squirm… Soon, Yugi will get here, and then I will beat him and the Pharaoh, and get the Millennium Puzzle permanently! Then, Yugi will feel real pain when I kill all of his friends right in front of him!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Yugi waited in the puzzle, waiting for Yugi to free him once again. _Good luck, partner. I have faith. We will beat Bakura together…Fly at higher game, Yugi…_

****

To Be Continued… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that will be it for now… I feel disappointed with this chapter though… I kinda tried to rush two chapters in one day… Oh well… The next one will be better… I hope I can stretch this thing to 13 chapters… Anywaaay MOO! Okay, I'm wasting time… =P Seeya later!


	7. Duel 7: Allies

Disclaimer: … Aw screw it… You all know by now… =P

A/N: And we arrive at the next chapter. I'm gonna try to bust out 6, count them, 6 chapters this weekend! And that is all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Bakura Game 2: Allies

The group was now made up of a Yugi Motou, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. They had only one problem… They couldn't stand each other!

"Get away from me, you --… You dog!" Seto Kaiba screamed. 

"Who are you calling a dog, Richie Rich!" Honda retaliated. 

"Leave my brother alone, shark fin head!" Mokuba spat. 

"…We…", Yugi began. 

"Are in trouble…", Anzu finished. 

"Hmph. I have no time to argue with the likes of you…" Kaiba said as he started walking again. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible…"

"We all do!" Yugi yelled. He then calmed down. "So… Who goes next?"

Honda stepped up. "I will! I have to find Ribbon… Ahhh… Beautiful Ribbon…" Honda then went off into Dream Land. 

"Oh brother…" Mokuba began. "I'll never see what's so special about girls…"

"I think it's cute", Anzu sighed dreamily. 

"But really, I'm going next!"

~~~~~~~~~ 

Dark Bakura sighed. "They truly are pathetic…" He then got out a card. "I think I'll have a little fun with them…" The card was a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. He put in in a slot. "Heh… Have fun, kiddies!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon appears in front of the group of misfits. Honda screams and hides behind Kaiba. 

"Get away!!" Kaiba pushes Honda to the ground. 

"Gah! What do we do?!" Yugi screamed. 

"I don't know! Don't you have your cards?! Bring one to life!!" Anzu yelled. 

Yugi thought. "That's it!" He gets out a Time Wizard. 

"Hurry Yugi!!!" Honda screams. 

The Metal Red Eyes reared it's head to attack… 

"Time Wizard!" proclaimed Yugi. "Time Roulette!"

The Time Wizard's clock began to spin. 

"C'mon…", Yugi whispered, "Land on an up arrow…"

It landed on the up arrow, traveling 1000 years into the future, rusting the Metal Red Eye's armor. 

"Yes! It worked!" Yugi cheered. 

"Yay! Cool, Yugi!" Anzu cheered her friend on. 

"Great…" Honda smiled. 

"Hmph." Kaiba snorted. "Impressive… For an amateur…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honda was traveling the hall way, looking for Miho's room. He was determined to find her. He was in love with her. Even if she didn't return the same feelings. He still had to save her. Maybe, just maybe, she'll return his feelings after he saves her! That's it! With that, he searched doors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Honda found a room, pink and had yellow ribbons everywhere. Honda raised an eyebrow. "This is definitely Ribbon's room…", Honda thought to himself. He looked around and saw a limp Miho. "Miho!" He ran to her body. "Miho! Wake up! Uh, please? Please wake up?" Honda sighed. "Please Miho… Wake up… I don't know what I would do without you… I know that you don't… Like me the way I like you… But I don't care… No matter what, I will always love you…" And with that, Honda kissed Miho on the cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dark Bakura looked on. "Ewww… Gag me with a knife… Disgusting emotions…" He looked at a few "soul cards" in his hand. "Soon, you will all have your revenge…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miho awoke. Honda panicked. "Ribbon! Um, er…"

"You…", Miho began, "Saved me?…"

"Um… Yeah…" Honda stuttered. 

"… Thank you…" Miho says as she kisses him on his forehead. 

"Welcome…" Honda blushes.

"How do we get out?" Miho wonders. 

"Ummm…"

Suddenly, the ribbons all moved away, revealing a doorway. 

Honda raised an eyebrow again. "I guess that's how! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmm…", Dark Bakura pondered. "Oh well… They'll all still be at each others throats!" He then chuckled evilly. "Now, where are my game pieces?…" He looked around the room, looking for some game pieces for a game of Mauling and Murder with himself. A twisted, masochistic game where the loser cuts himself on the arm… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honda and Miho walked over to the group. "Hiya guys!" Honda yelled. "Sup?"

Kaiba glared. Then he glared some more. He scared Miho. Honda punched Kaiba in the face. Mokuba bit Honda. Yugi sighed. Anzu shook her head. Dark Bakura, watching on a monitor, laughed his ass off. I stopped writing like this. 

Yugi and Anzu attempted to break up the brawl between Honda, Mokuba, and Seto. Yugi got knocked down. 

"Yugi!" Anzu screamed. She helped him up, then yelled at the top of her lungs. "STOP IT!!!!!"

The three "fighters" covered their ears. 

"Look at yourselves!" Anzu exclaimed. "Fighting like a bunch of children! And I know YOU know better than that, Seto Kaiba!" 

Kaiba flinched. She used his real name. She was pissed. 

"I know that some of us don't get along, but we are going to have to learn to respect or at least tolerate each other!" Anzu shouted out. "Allies and friends are the best things to have in situations like this! So let's get along, guys! Please?"

"… Alright, I'm in", replied Honda. "But only if those Kaiba brothers do too!"

"Don't worry, we will…", answered Kaiba. "Right, little brother?" He turned to Mokuba.

"Right, big brother!" Mokuba chirped. 

Anzu smiled. "Alright then, let's go!" Anzu walked up ahead. 

Yugi ran up and walked alongside Anzu. "That was a great speech, Anzu!" 

Anzu blushed. "You really think so?" 

"Yeah!"

"Thanks, Yugi…"

"No problem!"

The newly united group continued to find their friends and allies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Bakura growled. "These kids are beginning to annoy me!", he snarled as he punched a mirror, cutting up his hand. He stared at his hand and licked the blood off. "No matter… They'll never make it out alive!" Dark Bakura laughed manically, and put a card in the slot again. 

The group was walking… and walking… and walking some more… Checking doors, getting burned, frozen, smashed, shocked, etc… Then all of a sudden, a Man-Eater Bug appeared, on it's back. 

"What the?!" Honda yelled. 

Yugi noticed the bug was trying to flip over. "Look out! If it flips over, it will destroy one of us!!! I activate Raigeki!" The Man-Eater Bug was destroyed. 

"Whew!" Anzu sighed. "Quick thinking Yugi!"

Kaiba smirked. "Yes, even I was mildly impressed…"

The group continued on their way. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile Dark Bakura was watching this while playing Mauling and Murder. He snarled wildly. "NNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! DAMNIT!!!!", he screamed, while impaling his hand on a knife. "I'll kill them myself!!! AAAHHHHH!!!" He then calmed down. "Wait… This is good… Now when I face them in here, they'll be worthy opponents in my "Final Game"… He then began commencing his final plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I think I found Jonouchi's room…", Anzu sweat dropped. 

"How do you know?" Yugi asked. He looked in the room, and face faulted. "Oh…"

"Eh? Let me see…", Honda said. He sweat dropped. "Oh yeah… That is _definitely _Jonouchi's room…"

"Hmm… It can't be **that** bad, can it?" Kaiba looked in. "… That **idiot**!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" Mokuba also looked in the room. "Cool!" 

Kaiba stared. "He has corrupted my brother…"

The room was filled with burgers. Burgers were everywhere. But there was also a Red Eyes Black Dragon looming in the room. 

"So who goes in?…" Yugi asked. 

"… I will…", Anzu said.

"Are you sure, Anzu?"

"Yes… I have to apologize to him…" Anzu then walked into the room, the door closing and disappearing. The Red Eyes suddenly looked at Anzu, growled, and fired at her. Anzu's screams could not be heard. 

**__**

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

And tis' all for today! Bye for now!


	8. Duel 8: Friends

I have a disclaimer on Chapter 1... Do not look for one after this point…

A/N: And we arrive at the point of no return, making this one of my longest stories, chapter wise! 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Bakura Game 3: Friends

Suddenly, the Red Eyes attack stopped. Jonouchi was standing there in front of the Red Eyes, his eyes glazed over. He looked over to Anzu. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

Anzu walked up to Jonouchi. "I came here to rescue you!"

"Why?…"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"Liar…"

"What?…"

"You were never my friend… You always taunted me! Now leave me alone before this Red Eyes Black Dragon gets his dinner early!"

"But that was before I realized… What a good friend you are…"

"Huh?!"

"Like… That time at Burger World… You didn't tell anyone I was working there… I never thanked you for that…"

"Oh…"

"Jonouchi, you truly are a good friend… And I'm sorry for what I've done and said…"

"Anzu…"

"Jonouchi…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh brother!" Dark Bakura gagged. "Why don't you just frickin' marry each other already! This is really nauseating…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonouchi's eyes turned back to normal, and he looked around. "Where am I?"

"You mean you don't remember our conversation?" Anzu asked.

"What conversation?"

"Sigh… Never mind… Let's get out of here…"

"Uh… How?"

"Y'know… I actually have no idea…"

"And you call me dumb…" Jonouchi muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing…"

The Red Eyes and a bunch of burgers moved, revealing… A door shaped like a burger. Anzu raised an eyebrow and stared at Jonouchi. "I'm not even gonna ask…" 

"What?" Jonouchi wondered. "Burgers rock!"

And with that, they walked through the Door of Burger.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! It's Anzu and Jonouchi!" Yugi yelled.

"Hmph… It's about time, dog…" said you-know-who.

"Shut up, Kaiba!!!" Jonouchi screamed.

"Just the reaction I thought it was going to be… Typical…"

"Grrr…"

"Guys!" Anzu intervened. "Remember! We have to stick together or we'll never make it out alive!"

"I can tolerate anyone but the dog…" Kaiba explained.

"And I can tolerate anyone but the snoot!" Jonouchi retaliated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later…

"Just how many doors are there?…" asked Jonouchi.

"Have… no… idea…" Yugi panted.

"This… sucks…" Honda also panted.

"Shut… up and…keep… walking…" Kaiba said, panting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Domino City… Sugoroku was thinking about his grandson Yugi. "Yugi… Where are you? Where ever you are, please come home safely…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Bakura was busy playing with dolls of our heroes. He picked up a Yugi doll, and mocked Yugi. "Jonouchi! Anzu! No!" He picked up a Jonouchi doll. "Ooh! Burgers!" A Kaiba one. "I hate burgers. And I hate you." He pointed at the screen with the dolls hand. "And you…" He then got out a Anzu doll. "Let's all be friends and work together!!" Mokuba. "Big brother!!! Help me!!" Honda. "I love you Ribbon!!!" Miho. "…" He then laughed to himself. "They are sooo amusing… Hee hee!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys?" Jonouchi asked. 

"Hmm?" Yugi wondered. 

"You ever get the feeling you are being watched?…"

"That's silly!"

"No, really!"

"What's the dog babbling about now?…" Kaiba muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Bwahahahahaha… If they only knew…", Dark Bakura chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anzu drops a pen, and bends over to grab it, not knowing two perverts are staring at her…

"Wow…" Yugi gawks. 

"This is cool…" Jonouchi twitches.

"They're so… White!"

"How immature…" Kaiba scoffed.

"Enjoying the view, guys?!" Anzu screamed angrily. "Because it's the last thing you'll see!!" 

"AAHHHH!!" Yugi and Jonouchi screamed, frightened. "Don't kill us, Anzu!!!"

"I'll kill you both!" Anzu began chasing them around the hallways. 

Suddenly, Yugi shuddered and stopped running. "I felt it…"

"Felt what, Yugi?" Anzu asked as she stopped chasing the two.

"… The puzzle… It's in one of those rooms…"

They looked to the few remaining doors. They saw one door at the end of the hallway. The long journey was almost over… All they had to do was find the puzzle…

**__**

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the chapter's being shorter and shorter… But the Bakura Games end next chapter! The chapters will get longer, and the Final Duel (Parts 1-4) is coming soon!

The "Final Duel" between Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura has been extended to 4 chapters. 

First, 2 filler humorous chapters involving Dark Bakura pulling out bizarre pranks on the team. 

Then, they finally reach the final door to face Dark Bakura… together! But what's this? Dark Bakura has brought back the people Dark Yugi faced, sans Seto Kaiba, in a sick, twisted way! Can Dark Yugi reclaim his title of the "King of Games"? Read on to find out! The Bakura Games ends with Bakura Game 4: Partners!


	9. Duel 9: Partners

A/N: And the sucky Bakura Games ends with this chapter! *hears cheers*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Bakura Game 4: Partners

"The puzzle's in there, I know it…" Yugi whispered. 

"Go on, Yugi…" Anzu whispers. 

"Okay…" _This is it…_

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. "Anybody know where that Shadi guy went?"

"No…" Honda said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi was in a room. It was dark, dank, and had ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls. A Dark Magician was guarding the place. The Millennium puzzle sat on a platform. All shining with shiny shiny-ness. Did mention it was shiny? 

"Wow, it sure is shiny…" Yugi said, staring at the puzzle. Except it was in pieces. "Gah…" Yugi tried to reach for a piece, but felt a burning sensation in his hand. "Ow!" 

Dark Bakura spoke to Yugi telepathically. "It burns, doesn't it? And it will be that way until you put it together!"

"Fine then…", Yugi glared. "I will…"

Yugi began putting the puzzle together, despite the burning feeling. "This… shouldn't be too… hard… I put it… together.. before…" 

He worked long and hard, but the burning was too much. He looked at his hands. They weren't burned at all. "Weird…"

He finally got it together, then put it on. It flashed with a blinding light. Dark Yugi stood there. "I knew you could do it… Partner…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Yugi walked out of the room and gave Yugi control. Yugi walked up to the others, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled.

"Hey Yugi, sup?" Jonouchi and Honda both said.

"Shall we get going now? We gotta make it to that door down there…" Kaiba realized. 

(The following is in Walk Vision! a.k.a., I have writer's block! XD You can skip this part if you want, it's just the same thing over and over…)

And so they walked.

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

****

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

****

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

And they walked. 

Then they finally realized they weren't getting anywhere. 

"Er, why aren't we going anywhere?…" Jonouchi asked.

"Look!" Anzu realized. "The floor is moving!"

"It must be that fool, Bakura…" Kaiba sneered.

"So the floor is moving in a way that when we walk, it moves against out feet, thus we get nowhere?" Mokuba asked. 

"Er… Yeah, I think…" Honda said, stunned at the 10 year olds vocabulary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha! They are so much fun to mess with!" Dark Bakura laughed. He pulled a lever, moving parts of the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The floor began to moved, sending the group flying everywhere. "Ahhh!" everyone, sans Kaiba screamed. 

"Urk!" cringed Kaiba.

Then, it stopped.

"Everyone okay?" Yugi asked as he got up. 

"I'm fine", replied Anzu.

"We're okay over here!" Jonouchi said, as he was near Honda and Miho.

"Yeah…" muttered Kaiba.

"Well then… how do we get to the door?" Yugi asked. "Any ideas?"

"How about… Oh, I know! I'll summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi reaches in his pocket and gets out his Red Eyes Black Dragon. It comes to life and Jonouchi hops on it. 

"Great idea, Jonouchi!" Yugi exclaims. 

Kaiba smirks. "Yes. For once, the dog has a good idea…" He gets out a card. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Blue Eyes comes to life. Kaiba gets on it's back. "Come, Mokuba…" 

"Okay, Seto!" Mokuba yells, as he gets on the Blue Eyes.

The others get on Jonouchi's Red Eyes. Jonouchi smirks. "This is awesome! Alright, let's go!"

The kids on dragons rode across the hallway to their destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So now they're dragon riders? Priceless!" Dark Bakura said. "Just wait till you get to that door…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had reached it. They reached the final door. Only problem was… 

"Who goes in first?" Jonouchi asked. 

"You go in, if you're so brave!" Anzu said.

"Why don't you go in?"

"Well why don't you?"

"Why don't you?"

"You!"

"Y--"

"Guys!" Yugi interrupted. "I'll go in…" He walked up to the door.

"Good luck, Yugi…" Anzu whispered.

Yugi opened the door, and… Nothing. It was a small room no bigger than a closet. "What?" Yugi thought to himself. "Hey guys, look at this!!!" 

"What is it?" Honda asked. He gasped.

"What?" the others asked. They saw and gasped.

Yugi Motou was a girl.

**_To Be Continued…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

And the Bakura Games ends here! Next chapter: The Room of Doom (Part 1)


	10. Duel 10: The Room of Doom

A/N: **WARNING!** Anyone expecting a serious, thoughtful chapter today will be very disappointed… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Final Duel 1: The Room of Doom (Part 1)

Yes, that's right. Yugi was a girl. A cute girl. With mostly long, black hair with red edges and yellow bangs. Everything about him/her was the same, besides the… er female parts…

Jonouchi stared. The he laughed. "Hahahahahahahaha!!! Okay Yugi, lose the disguise!"

Yugi blinked. "But… It's not a disguise…" Yugi looked like he/she would cry. 

"Grrr… This place is sick…" Kaiba muttered.

"This place is scary!" Mokuba chirped.

"Gah… So now what do we do?" Jonouchi asked.

"Maybe we can turn around and get out the way we came in?" Anzu suggested. "This **_is_** a weird place…" They all turned around to see… a wall. 

"Or maybe not…" Honda sighed. They all looked around to where they first encountered "Girl Yugi", and saw that they were in a maze. 

Jonouchi stared. "… What the hell is wrong with this place?!"

"Maybe we find Bakura at the end of this maze?" Miho suggested.

"Maybe…" Anzu pondered.

They all walked through the maze, not knowing they were actually smaller than a mouse… 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha! Hahahaha!" Dark Bakura laughed. "As soon as they look up, they will realize they are in a mouse maze! But first, I will spray them with cheese scent and send them a little 'pet'… Heehee…" Dark Bakura got out a spray bottle and sprayed the group with it. He then took a blind mouse out of a cage, and put it in the maze, near the end. The mouse sniffed around and searched for the cheese scented heroes, thinking they really were cheese…

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ew!" Jonouchi said. "What was that stuff?!"

"I dunno, but it sure smells good…" Yugi said, sniffing herself. 

Honda sniffed. "It smells like… Cheese!"

"Cheese?" Anzu pondered. "Uh oh…"

"…'Uh oh?'…? I don't like the sound of that… " Jonouchi twitched.

"Guys, do you know what eats cheese?"

"Uh… People?" Yugi asked. 

"Mice! Rats!" Anzu screamed.

"Yeah…" Honda muttered. "So what? It's not like a giant rat will--"

Suddenly, a mouse bigger than them rushed forward.

"-- Aaaahhhh!! A giant rat!" Honda screamed as he ran. The others soon followed.

"See!! I told you something was wrong!" Anzu yelled.

"Well how was I supposed to know Bakura shrunk us or made the rat big?!" Honda screamed.

The mouse continued to chase them, when Yugi realized who could help him. He cried out. "Yu-Gi-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Dark Yugi appeared in his place, also affected by Bakura's spell. "… What is this?!" She stopped and saw the mouse chasing them. She smirked, and got out a card. "Hmmm… This should work!" It was the Trap Hole card. She set in on the ground, then ran after the others. "Hey! Stop!"

They all stopped. "What's the deal, Yugi?! A huge mouse is chasing us!" Honda yelled. 

Dark Yugi smirked. "Just watch…" The Trap Hole sent the mouse hurtling to it's doom. "… Ummm… Was all that really necessary?" Honda asked. Dark Yugi simply stared. "Why yes… yes it was…", she finally said. They did not question the psychotic boy-turned-girl. They just continued on through the maze until the end. They then found… 

"CARNIVAL!!!" Mokuba gasped. In fact, everyone **_except _**Kaiba gasped. Everyone **_except _**Kaiba played all the games there, and everyone **_except _**Kaiba went on the rides. Honda even got Miho on the Tunnel of Love with him. Kaiba snorted, while Jonouchi and Mokuba got high off of candy. 

"Mmmm, Blue Eyes… Nummy!" Jonouchi said as he tried to eat one of Kaiba's cards, getting drool on it in the process. 

Kaiba stared in disbelief. He attacked Jou. "What are you doing to my cards, dog?!"

Mokuba was in his underwear swimming after the fake swans in the Tunnel of Love, creeping out Honda and Miho. 

"Gah! Mokuba, what the hell are you doing?!" Kaiba screamed as he chased after his little brother. 

After a few hours…

The carnival was in flames. Seto Kaiba, Miho, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu were tied up. Jonouchi looked like Braveheart, face paint included. Mokuba had Yugi's clothes on. "It's time to duel!" Mokuba screamed out. 

"I'm cold…" Yugi shivered.

"Geez…" Kaiba muttered.

"This is insane…" Honda also muttered.

A few more hours later…

The carnival was gone. Mokuba and Jonouchi were back to normal and the others were untied, clothes and all. "… I feel sick…" Jonouchi pouted. 

"Me too…" Mokuba whined. 

After they all settled, they all traveled to the next realm in this "Crazy-Ass Room", as Jonouchi called it. They walked through a door, and fell into quicksand. 

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Honda screamed.

"Don't move!" Anzu yelled. "It'll make it worse!"

They didn't move. They fell in faster. "ARGH!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is better than TV!!!" Dark Bakura yelled. "By the time they get here, they'll be begging me to take their souls!!" He spun in his swivel chair, and took out a piece of candy. "I think I'll have a little more fun with them…" He crunched into the candy. "Mmmm… Jawbreakers…"

"This is hopeless…" Honda muttered. They all looked at their surroundings. They were in a desert. There was a guy. In a fur coat. Doing Tae-Bo. While drinking hot liquid magma and pouring ice water on the ground. Let's just say that it was not making them feel better…

"AGH!! Penalty Game! Mind CRUSH!!!! PUNISNMENT GAME OF DEATH!!!" Dark Yugi screamed. The "hot guy" exploded. 

"Yay!" everyone cheered. They continued on their journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heh… They are losing it…" Dark Bakura snickered. "Now what can I do to them?" He thought. "I know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were now reaching a tunnel. The tunnel reached into a kitchen. Standing there, was a human sized burger-person. 

"Awesome!" Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda screamed.

"… Roar…" went the Burger Man.

"… Why am I horribly frightened?" said Kaiba.

"Guys, let's get eating!" Yugi yelled.

~~~~~~~~~

"What? NNNNOOOOO!!! Attack, Burger Man! Before you get killed!!!" Dark Bakura screamed. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weird, huh? XD


	11. Duel 11: Warriors Part 1

A/N: Okay, the final battle begins! I've been noticing the edgy feeling my story had in the beginning has been missing in the recent chapters. This chapter, the story returns to it's roots! And next chapter, the longer chapters return! Oh, and reading over Shonen Jump I realized I got the card games name wrong. It's "Magic and Wizards", not "Wizards and Magic" I will go over the chapters later and fix errors when this story is finished. Oh, and either this or chapter 12 might be the last chapter I write for now. Chapter 13 will probably be posted at a later date. Reason: My grades…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Duel 11: Warriors (Part 1)

"That Burger Man sure was good!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Yup…" said everyone **_except_** Kaiba.

"I hate burgers…" Kaiba said.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha!" Dark Bakura yelled. "I knew it!!! But I bore of this… Play time is over… Time for the real game to begin…" He pressed a button, and the heroes appeared. Yugi was no longer a girl. "What is this?!" Kaiba yelled. 

Dark Bakura smiled. "Oh, this? All that you went through in the Room of Doom was an illusion! The girl Yugi, the mouse, the maze, the carnival…" 

Kaiba grabbed Dark Bakura's shirt and picked him up. "You put us through all that for nothing?! I'll tear you apart!!"

Dark Bakura glared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The Millennium Ring flashed, and when the flash subsided, Kaiba was a card.

Mokuba cried out. "Seto!!!"

"You damn bastard…" Jonouchi hissed.

The Ring flashed again. Jonouchi and Mokuba were cards. 

"No!" Yugi yelled. "Seto Kaiba! Mokuba! Jonouchi!"

One by one, Dark Bakura turned them into cards. Miho. Honda. Anzu. Yugi. Their souls trapped in cards. The only one who remained was Dark Yugi. He looked around confusedly and then glared at Dark Bakura. "What have you done to my friends, Bakura?!" 

"Pharaoh… Let's play a game… If you have any guts." Dark Bakura replied calmly. 

"A… game?"

"Don't tell me the great King of Games is scared of a challenge! C'mon, Pharaoh! It will be fun!"

"… What are the rules?"

Dark Bakura picked up all the Soul Cards. "This will be a card game similar to Magic and Wizards, only we will be playing with souls…"

"Still twisted as ever…"

"… Anyway, you will play with all the good guys…" Dark Bakura said as he gave him the Soul Cards and additional cards. "… And I will be the bad guys!"

"What?!"

"I have the souls of all the people you defeated recently, except Kaiba. I promised them revenge… And just maybe they will get it…"

"You are more sick and twisted than I could ever imagine…"

"Aw, I'm touched… If you win, I let you and your friends go… But if I win… I keep your Puzzle and all your souls!"

"…Fine then… Let's play!"

"Good… I'll let you go first…"

They both set up their decks. Dark Yugi thought to himself as he looked through his cards. _This is it…This is what all this leads to… If I don't win this, I've failed myself… and my friends… But what do I do? I've lost two games in a row… What if I lose this one?…_

"Times a-wasting Pharaoh… Make your move already!" Dark Bakura whined impatiently.

Dark Yugi ignored him. He smiled as he realized something. _Wait, I can do this! All I have to do is believe my friends, and I can do anything! Together, we will win this, or together we fall! One thing is for sure… Bakura's reign of terror will not continue on like this! Even if I fall, someone will one day defeat him! _Dark Yugi saw a Bakura card. _What is this?! Bakura in the hero deck? Oh, now I see…This is the true Bakura! The innocent soul that was consumed by evil! Now, I feel I am ready. There is no turning back… _Dark Yugi looked to Dark Bakura. "I am ready, Bakura!" He shuffled his deck. 

Dark Bakura smirked. "Good…" He shuffled his deck. 

They then cut the decks and returned them to their owners. They then set the cards on the field. This was it. The final duel between good and evil. The Pharaoh and the Tomb Raider. They each drew their hands. Then Dark Yugi drew a card. He smiled. "Get ready Bakura… The King of Games is coming back…"

**__**

GAME START!

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Duel 12: Warriors Part 2

A/N: And the final duel continues!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Final Duel 3: Warriors (Part 2)

The duel has begun. Dark Yugi took a look at his cards. "Hmmm… let's see…"

Dark Bakura spoke up. "Pharaoh… How about we play with 800 Life Points, since the souls attacks only go up to double digits??"

"Fine…", Dark Yugi agreed as he looked up from his cards.

"Very well!" The LP counters for each player went down from 2000 to 800.

Dark Yugi looked back to his cards. "Alright…" He took two cards from his hand. "I set a card face down in defense, and a trap/magic card." He put the cards on the field. "Then I end my turn…"

"Hm? Okay", Dark Bakura said. He drew a card. "I summon Shonoku!" Dark Bakura declared as he put the sadistic teacher onto the field. "He has an attack of 20 and a defense of 10! Attack, Shonoku!" Dark Yugi flipped his card over. "Mokuba", he replied calmly, "with a defense of 20 and attack of 8". He then flipped over a Quick Play Magic card. "I also flip over Brotherly Ties, which allows me to special summon Seto, with an attack of 20 and a defense of 8!" He pointed at both cards. "Their effect allows me to raise each other attack and defense by 5 when they are both on the field!"

"What?!" Dark Bakura growled. "I should have paid attention to the cards… I end my turn…"

Dark Yugi smirked. "Good…" He drew a card. "Now, Seto's attack is at 25! And Mokuba's at 13!" He put another card face down. "I then attack Shonoku with Seto, and attack directly with Mokuba, doing 18 damage to your Life Points!"

"Damnit…" Dark Bakura hissed.

Dark Yugi: 800

Dark Bakura: 782

"I then end my turn".

Dark Bakura drew a card. "I now summon Fatuko!" Dark Bakura declared. "You remember him, don't you? The man who almost raped Anzu!" He put him on the field. "His attack is at 15, so I attack Mokuba! Then, I activate Acid Rain, doing 25 damage to you!"

Dark Yugi: 775

Dark Bakura: 782

Dark Bakura smirked. "Oh, and did I forget to mention? Every time a Soul Card is sent to the Graveyard, that person dies unless you win! So now there is more at stake!"

"Damnit…" Dark Yugi cursed. "But Seto and Mokuba's second effect is activated…"

"What?…" Dark Bakura wondered.

"When one of them is destroyed, the attacking monster is destroyed also! Plus, you lose LP equal to Mokuba's attack when you destroyed him, and the attack of the attacking monster!"

Dark Yugi: 773

Dark Bakura: 754

"This is taking too long…" Dark Bakura muttered. "I need a way to defeat him easily…" He then called out to Dark Yugi. "I end my turn!"

Dark Yugi drew a card. "I set two magic/trap cards on the field, then set another soul card and attack directly. I then end my turn."

Dark Yugi: 773

Dark Bakura: 734

Dark Bakura drew. "Heh… I summon Konoji! With an attack of 50 and defense of 0, he can attack directly!"

"No!" Dark Yugi yelled.

"Attack!"

Dark Yugi: 723

Dark Bakura: 734

"Then I activate Acid Hail, which does 100 damage to you!"

Dark Yugi: 623

Dark Bakura: 734

"Your move, Pharaoh…"

Dark Yugi drew a card. "I flip over Anzu, (15/21) then I end my turn."

"Wha??" Dark Bakura wondered. "Have you lost it? No matter. I activate Raigeki, then attack with Konoji!"

Dark Yugi: 573

Dark Bakura: 734

Dark Yugi began laughing. 

"What's so funny? You are losing!" Dark Bakura yelled.

"You just don't pay attention to effects, do you?" He pointed at Anzu in his graveyard. "Her effect increases my LP each turn… By 75 points…."

"Gah! No! Damnit! I end my turn!" 

Dark Yugi drew. "Now, I activate Burger Save! It puts 4 'burger tokens' (15/15) on the field, but I can't summon a monster this turn… Your move…"

Dark Yugi: 648

Dark Bakura: 734

"I attack directly!" proclaimed Dark Bakura.

Dark Yugi: 568

Dark Bakura: 734

"Now…", Dark Yugi started, "I summon Jonouchi! (0/50) Then, I use my burger tokens to power up his attack and defense! And Jonouchi can attack twice!(60/110)"

"What?! No!" Bakura yelled.

"Yes! Now I attack Konoji, then attack directly! I now end my turn."

Dark Yugi: 643

Dark Bakura: 664

"Grrr… " Dark Bakura growled. He drew a card. "I activate Burger World! Jonouchi cannot attack for 2 turns!"

"Fine then. I summon Honda! (12/10)" Dark Yugi put the card on the field. "His effect brings out Miho! (4/7) And Miho's attack goes up by 5 for every Honda on the field! Now attack, Miho!" 

Dark Yugi: 643

Dark Bakura: 655

"My turn?" Dark Bakura asked.

"Yes…" Dark Yugi answered.

Dark Bakura drew. "I activate Moo"

Dark Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Moo?"

"Yes, Moo… Destroys all monsters and does LP damage equal to the monsters attack to both opponents."

Dark Yugi: 562

Dark Bakura: 574

"And then I end my turn…"

Dark Yugi drew a card. "Prepare to lose, Bakura…"

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" Dark Bakura inquired. 

"Because I summon Yugi! (0/0)" 

"Whatever… That weakling can't do anything…"

"Not if I tribute Bakura to bring out the Millennium Puzzle equip and equip it to Yugi! Now that all of Yugi's allies have been sent to the Graveyard, Yugi can be equipped with Together! It makes Yugi's attack go up to 500!"

"Shit!" Dark Bakura screams.

"But lucky you… Burger World is still in play… I end my turn…" Dark Yugi smirks. "You'd better do something…"

Draw. "I activate Scapegoat. Go."

"I attack your Goat Token."

"I set a Soul in defense."

"I attack another Goat Token."

"Go."

"Another token."

"Go."

"Your last token."

"Go."

"Your face-down soul card."

"Ha. Fake soul! You lose 500!"

"No! Damnit…"

Dark Yugi: 62

Dark Bakura: 574

"Now it's my turn, so I activate Soul Taker. You lose 20 LP every time you attack! I end my turn!"

"But there is a flaw… You have no defense!"

"What?! No!!!"

"I attack with Yugi!"

Dark Yugi: 42

Dark Bakura: 74

"Heh… This game is almost over…" Dark Yugi smiles.

"…"

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"I have nothing. Except this! Soul Reborn! I bring back Bakura and now his attack is equal to Yugi's! I attack Yugi, destroying both of them and your chance of winning! Then I bring by LP up to 525!"

Dark Yugi: 42

Dark Bakura: 474

"…" Dark Yugi just stared.

"You lose, Pharaoh!"

"You also have nothing to attack…"

"… But now, even if you bring back Yugi, he won't be strong enough!"

"But I have Burger Healing. It brings my LP down to one, then attacks with a soul destroyed last turn. So now Yugi attacks with 541 Attack Points!"

"No!"

"Yes! Now it brings you down to 0! You lose, Bakura!"

"No! No! My plans, ruined! AGH!"

"You know the deal."

"… Fine then… Give me the cards…"

Dark Yugi cautiously handed Dark Bakura the cards. Dark Bakura held the cards up and ripped them all up. Dark Yugi's eyes widened. "What have you done, Bakura?!"

"Ha! You shouldn't have trusted me! Now you will all die!"

Dark Yugi fell to his knees, his pupils dilating. "Partner… I have failed…" Then, everything blacked out for him. 

**_To be Continued…_**

~~~~~~~

Gah! Don't kill me, but I might have to postpone the story here, leaving you all with a cliffhanger! But I will finish this. How will they get out of this one? Find out next time!


	13. Duel 13: Warriors Part 3

A/N: Well, this is it… The story ends here. It's been a long trip, and I thank you all for joining me on it. I'd like to thank you all. I'd also like to apologize to the people who were thrown off by chapter 10... I just had to let lose… =P Sorry…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Shadow Games Saga

Final Duel 4: Warriors (Part 3)

__

Just walk a bit further along the road like this, shoulder to shoulder

Counting the dreams that are becoming further away

Seeing the gradually lessening friends

At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets

and created the other side of myself in the darkness

A yell of thirst,

as if piecing the heart already filled with depression.

I want to invite you to see this world with me.

Inside my heart are answers which no one else have.

Find the crucial key.

FLY AT HIGHER GAME

~ Kawaita Sakebi, Field of View

Dark Bakura laughed. "Hee hee… I finally got the Millennium Puzzle! Now to take it off of the 'Pharaoh', then--" Shadi appeared before Dark Bakura. "You have attempted to steal a Millennium item twice now. That I cannot allow. We shall play in a Shadow Game for the items."

"Very well…" Dark Bakura said.

"But first…" Shadi held up his Millennium Ankh, and it began to glow. The cards glowed, came back together, and the souls came back to life. Dark Bakura felt a jolt as Bakura was returned to the body. The group looked around. "What happened?" Kaiba asked. 

Shadi looked over to the others. "I brought you all back before your souls were lost forever…" He then looked to Dark Bakura. "I will now engage in a Shadow Game with this fiend…"

"W--wait!" Yugi yelled out. "I want to challenge him to this game!"

Everyone fell silent. 

"Okay, Yugi is definitely in psycho mode right now…" Jonouchi cracked.

"Yeah really. Yugi, leave this to this guy!" Honda said, pointing toward Shadi.

"Yes. Even **I **am inclined to agree with the dogs…" Kaiba coughed. 

"Enough!" Anzu yelled out. "We've made it this far, now let's believe in Yugi!"

"Thanks, Anzu…" Yugi blushed. "Bakura, let's play a game!"

"Oh, this is rich…" Dark Bakura exclaimed.

"If I win, you leave us all, including Ryou, alone from now on!"

"And if I win?" 

"I give you the Puzzle willingly!"

"Hmmm… Okay! How do we play?"

Dark Yugi talked to Yugi. _Partner, let's do this together!_Yugi thought. **_Alright! Together, with the support of our friends, we'll be unbeatable! _**Yugi looked to Dark Bakura. "This game is called the Game of Balance. See this, um… Pile of Blocks? We will stack them, and--"

"Whoever makes the stack fall loses? Ha! What an amateur!" Dark Bakura taunted.

Yugi frowned. _Don't worry, partner… You did a good job at picking a game… Although it's a bit… Simple… **You too, Dark me?** Sorry…**S'okay…**_ Yugi got out some blocks laying around. He put them on the ground. "Let's begin…"

**_Game Start!_**

Yugi put a block on the ground. Dark a put his own block down. While Yugi was gentle as he could be, an over confident Dark Bakura was basically dropping them onto the stack, confident that Yugi's shaky hand would knock the stack over. 

**_My hand can't stop shaking… I'm gonna knock it over… _**Don't worry, partner. Your gentleness will keep it from falling. Just have faith… **Thank you, my Darkness…**

The game continued. The stack became surprisingly high. The others watch in silence. They mentally cheered for their friend. Yugi gulped. Dark Bakura smirked. They continued stacking blocks. The stack teetered a few times, but didn't fall. The stack went to uncountable heights. Dark Bakura dropped a block on accident, and it hit a block near the bottom. The entire tower fell down. Dark Bakura screamed out loud. "ARGH!!! Not again!!!" 

**_GAME OVER!_**

Shadi walked up to Dark Bakura. "This boy has won against you in a game… Now keep with the promise… Unlike last time…"

Dark Yugi emerged. "Yes. Both me and Shadi will see to it!" _I knew you could do it, partner!_

"Fine, fine… Ruin all my fun… But I know I have been beat… I pulled out all the stops and still lost… You win!" A huge flash and Bakura, the true Bakura, was laying there on the ground. Slowly the area disappeared. They were in a desert. 

Dark Yugi walked over to Bakura's body and took the Millennium Ring from around his neck. He gave it to Jonouchi. "Get rid of this, could you Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi smirked. "My pleasure!" He winded up, and tossed the Ring far out into the desert. "And that's that. Good riddance!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, they were all back in Domino City. They wanted to thank Shadi, but he disappeared. Kaiba turned to Yugi. "Don't think this changes anything, Yugi… I _will_ beat you someday…" He turned to Mokuba. "Come, Mokuba!" Mokuba looked to Yugi and whispered a 'thanks, Yugi!' Yugi smiled. He whispered his own 'no problem!' Mokuba ran off after his big brother. "Coming, Seto!" 

Anzu looked over to Jonouchi. "Hey… I'm sorry…"

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For all the arguments I had with you…"

"Eh, s'okay… You're a cool person, Anzu… I'd hate to see you beat yourself up about something so small… "

"Really?"

Jonouchi smirked. "Nah…", he said playfully. 

"Hey!" Anzu gave him a noogie. 

Yugi smiled. His two best friends were finally getting along.

Nearby, Honda and Miho were holding hands…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later…

Yugi and the gang were back in school. Yugi and Anzu were a bit closer, Jonouchi and Anzu became better friends than before. Honda and Miho got together. They broke up a month later. "WHY?!?!" Honda cried. 

Yugi and Jonouchi patted Honda on the back. "Don't worry, dude…" Jonouchi said.

"Yeah, we'll buy you a burger…" Yugi comforted. 

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba went back to their mansion. Mokuba is in debt to Yugi, against his brother's orders. Seto is still hell bent on beating Yugi. Mokuba is still convinced to show everyone the good side of his brother. 

Bakura has no memory of the recent events. He is, however, wondering where his shiny thing went…

Everything basically went back to normal. School came again. The creator of Magic and Wizards, Pegasus J. Crawford updated the rules to the game and created Duel Monsters, which was beginning to sweep the world and quickly became the world's most popular game. Dark Yugi stopped blocking Yugi, and they became full time partners. Whatever Yugi did, Dark Yugi knew what was going on, and the same for Yugi. 

But somewhere, someone is planning… 

"Yes, everything is ready…" The man was Pegasus J. Crawford. He had a plan that would bring his wife back from the dead… If only he knew what he was starting…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few months have past… The group; Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda; are on Yugi's roof, talking. They are relaxing after a long school day.

Jonouchi sighs. "A lot sure has changed these last couple of months…"

"Yep… " Anzu stood up. "I still can't believe it…"

"Riiiibooon…" Honda cried.

Jonouchi smacked on the head. "Get over it, man!!!"

"I can't… She was my one, my only…" Honda sees a pretty girl walk down the street. "Um, something came up, guys! Seeya!" He jumped off the roof. "Gaaah!"

"Er… He's back to normal…"

"We… see…" Yugi and Jonouchi blinked.

"Well, I gotta go too…" Jonouchi said. "Seeya…"

"Bye Jonouchi!" Yugi waved.

"Bye, Jou…" Anzu also waved.

The two remaining friends watch the sunset together. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Anzu sighs.

Yugi looks over to her. "Yeah…" **_Just like you…_**, he thought to himself.

"I never thought I'd ever be able to watch another one of these again…"

"Yeah…"

"Is that all you're gonna say?"

"Yeah…"

Anzu giggles.

Yugi thinks to himself. **_Oh gosh, she is so cute! I wish I could tell her how I feel… _**Don't worry partner… One day, she will know…

The two childhood friends watched as the sun went down, and all was dark, except for a few streetlights. Anzu sighed again. "Yugi?"

"What is it, Anzu?" Yugi replied.

"Can you make a promise?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"That no matter what happens, we will always be friends?"

"Yes. I promise, Anzu… I promise…"

And they both stared at the stars, slightly touching hands. And below, Jonouchi and Honda watched and were listening. "And we'll keep that promise also… Always", Jonouchi whispered. 

"Count me in too…" Honda smiled. 

And so, they all made a pledge… But can they keep it? Who knows…

**_The End…_**

~~~~~~~~~

Yay! I finally did it! I finished a story! And this is the end, no sequels for a while… But, I will work on a new version of this story, and post it here… So for now: Sayonara, my friends…


End file.
